


Grinding

by laraanita



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraanita/pseuds/laraanita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Team Canada's playthrough of Ruins of the Mindcrackers 2 at some random point in time. Beef and Etho decide to grind up resources while Pause is sick and unable to make it, which leads into grinding of another sort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grinding

They were here again, in the ruins of their homeworld. Once more among the crumbling builds and half destroyed homes, in the deep caverns housing creations which had once rested in the sun above. Etho had to admit, there was something very eerie about seeing things he knew so well, things he helped create in a decrepit state.

 

Behind him Beef sighed and waved away the holographic display he'd been staring at while Etho contemplated their surroundings. “Pause can't make it tonight.” Beef said, sounding rather put out. He reached up and lifted off the leather cap he'd donned in expectation of taking on the next area and ran a hand through his hair. “Says he's feeling too sick.”

 

“So now what?” Etho asked, not all that surprised. Pause hadn't sounded too well when they'd spoken a few hours ago. Poor guy could use a rest.

 

“Well, we can just leave it for another night. Or stick around, do some resource grinding.” Beef dropped the cap on the bed beside him. “I mean let's face it, we could really use some.”

 

“Yeah sure, grab the picks in the chest.” Etho waved at the double chest against the wall of their makeshift base. “Pretty sure there's a couple in there somewhere.”

 

Beef lifted the lid of the chest and leaned over, having a root around in the jumbled mess that was blocks, food and half broken bits of armour. He sighed and had to lean over a little further to get past much of the mess.

 

Etho on the other hand found himself suddenly distracted from thoughts of resource grinding by the bent over figure before his eyes. His gaze roved over the rather nice bottom presented to him and couldn't help but grin behind the mask. Silent as ever, he moved behind Beef until his hands landed on his friend's hips. Beef jumped at the sudden touch, not helped by Etho pulling him back against him, hips grinding against Beef's ass. “How about...we do a different kind of grinding tonight?” He purred against Beef's ear, feeling the other man shiver against him.

 

“Oh...” Beef's hands settled down over Etho's and he turned his head, catching his friend's eyes. “In a 'grinding' mood are we?” he asked grinning cheekily.

 

“I am now.” Etho leaned in, covered nose brushing against Beef's. “Are you?”

 

“Yeah...yeah, I think I am.” The butcher reached up and tugged down the soft mask, revealing Etho's pleased little smirk. He felt he had no other choice but to stand on tip toes to kiss away the expression, more than pleased when he drew a moan from his friend. “How about we take this to the bed?”

 

Etho was more than happy to comply, snatching his hand and all but dragging him over to the bed. Beef just laughed and let himself be pulled over. They paused by the bed to remove armour, dropping the mismatched protection in a pile to the side before they fell onto the bed, Beef in Etho's lap. His apron was the first thing to go, the bloodstained fabric removed between kisses and grins. He took Etho's hand and brought it to his lips, teeth nipping the fabric and dragging it off before kissing over the bared skin. He repeated the action on the other hand and had barely started kissing over the skin when Etho lost patience and dragged him in for a passionate kiss before almost ripping off Beef's shirt.

 

Beef just laughed and was more than happy to aid in stripping down his friend. He did so love teasing Etho, his lack of patience in the bedroom was always fun to play with. Clothes tossed aside and happily forgotten about for the moment, Beef pressed Etho back against the pillows with a finger against his chest, grinning down at the other Canadian. “You know you look pretty good like that. Maybe I'll just stop and stare for a while-”

 

“Beef come on, don't tease me.” Etho laughed, sounding a little strained. “Hurry it up.”

 

“Nah, I think I'll just...” Beef's fingers danced lightly over the pale skin of Etho's chest. “Explore a little, have some fun.” He was resolutely ignoring Etho's little pout as his fingers teased and touched lightly, humming thoughtfully to himself before they dipped lower and grazed over Etho's stiffening cock. Etho let out a soft noise, his fingers digging into the bedsheets as the teasing continued. Beef's fingers brushed over the head of his cock, ignoring the rest of it for the moment and greatly enjoying the way Etho's hips twitched up. It had the added bonus of Etho grinding against him and it was getting harder to resist holding those squirming hips in place and -

 

“Beef!” Etho groaned, drawing out his name. Beef laughed and wrapped his hand around the dick. “Ohh yes, please-” At such a sweet little plea Beef couldn't help himself, stroking up and down the shaft and very much enjoying the way Etho's breath hitched, the way his eyes fluttered shut when he squeezed just so. His other hand drifted lower still, fingers brushing gently past Etho's dick and when he pressed the tip of a finger in just slightly, the noise that left Etho's mouth was enough to make him want the ninja immediately, to forget the teasing. Etho looked like he wanted nothing more than that too, motioning to the trousers he'd shucked off earlier.

 

Beef released him and leaned over the side of the bed to snatch up the trousers, removing a small tube from the ninja's pocket. He raised an eyebrow at Etho even as he smeared a little on his fingers and pressed them between Etho's legs. “Someone came prepared.” he teased with his words as well as his fingers, watching Etho bite back a moan.

 

“S-someone has to with you two – ah! Beef please!” Etho squirmed and gave him a somewhat pleading look. Beef just couldn't resist those eyes. His fingers were slicked again, taking himself in hand and stroking briefly before he was wiping his hand on the sheets and leaning forwards over his friend. He gave a gentle kiss, Etho arching under him as they shifted together and he sank home, their hips fitting together almost perfectly. They panted together, foreheads touching and they shared a grin before Beef rolled his hips and made Etho groan, the ninja's eyes fluttering shut.

 

They rocked together, sweet and slow, Etho hooking his legs around Beef's hips and more than once pleading with a shaking voice for his friend to _move Beef, faster, please!_ But Beef refused, drawing it out, greatly enjoying the sight and sensation of Etho losing himself to the building pleasure little by little. He was quite sure it was one of life's great joys, watching Etho pant, skin damp with perspiration, almost but not quite writhing on the bed as Beef tortured him with the build up. He caught Etho's hand and gave it a squeeze, pinning it to the bed beside them and Etho let out a noise that could only be described as a whine. 

 

“Beef!”

 

Etho threw his head back and came with a scream that echoed in the cavern their little half built shelter was in, Beef's ears ringing with the sound of his usually quiet friend in the throes of pleasure. As Etho clung to him, shuddering and gasping beautifully, Beef let out a much, much quieter grunt and buried his face in Etho's neck, his beard scratching at the damp skin. He thrust deep and let go of himself, filling his friend with wet heat before he lay still, curled round him.

 

Under him, Etho moaned weakly. “I think we skipped most of the grinding there.”

 

Beef laughed and pressed a tired kiss to Etho's neck. “Next time.”


End file.
